Wedding Planner
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: The students in Seika High were given a choice for their Elective Modules; Guess what did Miss President chose? Join the girls in their conversation about their ambitions. /COMPLETED


**Disclaimers**: I do not own KWMS

**Credits**: Naomy Sis for giving me the detailed explanations of the careers mentioned in this fic of mine.

**Dedications**: To those that reviewed for my previous fic...'**Prized Possession**' *Drum Roll*... yuukuzuri, PriestessXRitsu, Prisya Imins, Honoko-Chan,Ariella, Magica Ring, Jewelry'Chuux3, .23,Guest,YuukiZala,Guest,Lorii-chan and stereotype

**A/N**: This fic is greatly inspired by the conversation Naomy Sis and I had on Facebook... the plot may sound cliche I apologized for that. By the way, I'm leaving my multi-chapters fics on hold first. Recently, I'm fond of writing one-shot...^^ **No Flames and Trolling Please!**

**Warning: OOC [Out of** **Character] **I was still hesitating whether to write or not. After-all, Each of my readers has different perspective...^^ it's up to you guys to decided if Usui was out of character or not...^^

* * *

**Wedding Planner- ウェディングプランナー **

**Written By: Twinkle Earthling**

**-Seika High's Hall...with Misaki and friends-**

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so excited about today's event, Misaki." Sakura exclaimed as she flipped through the magazine that been given to them for reference.

"Sakura, we all know that." Misaki said as she went to the booth stated **Banking and Finance **with Sakura and Shizuko tagging along.

"Welcome to the world of Banking and Finance, here's the detailed information that you will need before considering taking up this module."

"You're interested in Banking, Misaki?" Shizuko asked her while she adjusted her glasses.

"No, I'm just curious about it beside Sakura is more enthusiastic than me." Misaki pointed to the pony-tailed girl.

"Oh well... Sakura is interested in everything and anything. Let's just ignore her, what is your ambition Misaki?"

"My ambition? I want to be a wedding planner in the future after I graduated from Seika."

"You do?"

"Yes, don't you think wedding planners are the coolest person in the entire universe? I mean they are the ones that planned your wedding dresses, wedding cakes and the destination within the budget."

"Statistic shows that wedding planners are in demand right now, if you are keen to take up this module; I'm sure that it will be beneficent for you in the future."

"Hold on a second, let me sign up first before it's on full house." with that Misaki made her way to the booth leaving Shizuko alone.

"Great, I'm alone." Shizuko cursed under her breath just as she was about to leave this spot; Sakura came into the picture grabbing her arms to prevent her from leaving.

"SHIZUKO, SHIZUKO... Look, the fashion designing's booth. Follow me, I wanna take a look."

"Not now, Sakura... I haven't check out that booth yet; Find ..." Before Shizuko could complete her sentence, Sakura dragged her along ignoring all the comments she had blurted.

* * *

All's well ends well, the girls found an empty table in the cafeteria and started sharing the modules they picked earlier. Sakura was the lead followed by Misaki then Shizuko. The pony-tailed girl told them that she wanted to be a fashion designer so that she could design all sort of clothing for UxMishi.

Misaki wanted to be a wedding planner like she had told Shizu [1] earlier with the exception of Sakura. One day she hopes to work with top designers like Wakoba-san and Lindsay Caron.

Sadly, for Shizuko, the choices given to her were not to her liking. In the end she has to randomly pick one and bear with it for the whole of next week... **Hospitality**. A smirk could be seen on Usui's face as he made his way to join the girls.

"Wise choice, Shizuko." Usui stated.

"Huh?"

"Your skills are greatly needed in the future, when I open a shop I'm going to name it '**Usui Wa Latte'** and I hereby hire you in advance, Shizuko. You're hired. Congratulations." Usui told her as he shook her hands, earning a glare from Misaki.

"Hold on a second, what's with the Usui Wa Latte thingy? I'm sure I heard of it before the name sounds familiar." Shizuko responded.

"Of course it does, feel free to ask Miss President over here, she's an expert. Oh my, looks like I let Licht out of the bag. Goodbye for now, my lovelies." With that Usui sprang towards the other end of the cafeteria leaving a hot-headed Misaki with her clique.

"Kaichou, care to explain to me everything that Usui-kun has mentioned earlier? What does he mean by you're an expert?" Shizuko asked before Misaki stood up from her seat and chased after him.

**"USUI TAKUMI, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"**

* * *

[1]- A nickname for Shizuko that her clique had came up with.

ugh... I always misspell Shizuko's name wrongly with Shizuo from Durarara...XD Yeah, that's the end ;) Not to worry I'm sure our lovely President has lots of tricks under her sleeves to change the topic, it's up to you guys to decide if Sakura and Shizuko had found out Misaki's secrets...XDDD

Please respect that this is my work! _

See Yah!

Twinkle Earthling ^O^

12/10/12


End file.
